


Starlight Stables Day in the Life

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Beautiful, Horses, People mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: A look at a day in the life of some horses.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~





	Starlight Stables Day in the Life

Sail the Seas, or Drayer, a handsome Boulonnais stallion, was being walked around the one indoor ring. This stables had two rings for indoor work, and had four separate barns/stables. One housed the stallions, one housed the mares, one housed the geldings, and one housed broodmares. The broodmare barn also housed the foals, fillies and colts. The fillies were kept there until four, and moved to the mare barn then. The owners were all responsible, not breeding horses until they were four or older, and actually colts were kept until four too. Unless they were gelded between six and eight months old. Then technically they weren't adults, but they were geldings so they'd be moved. Anyhow, the white stallion with the pink hooves and muzzle was being cooled off. He snorted and looked where he could with those brown eyes, having blind spots as all horses did.

Meanwhile Jump the Moon, or Moo, a NASDH Appaloosa cross gelding, was napping in his stall in the gelding barn. He's a beautiful black boy with Snowcap, a bald face, and white legs. His hooves are a nice gray color, and his mane and tail are both pure black. His eyes, currently closed as mentioned, are a deep brown in color and very soulful. Anyhow, he let out a snorting breath, and the gelding in the stall beside him seemed to answer. This gelding was Blinded by Love, of Libra, a pretty Suffolk Punch APH drum horse mix. His mother is an APH drum horse mix, his father a Suffolk Punch of course. Anyhow, the brown eyed bay made another couple sounds, then let out a small huff. He twitched his ears and swished his tail, then looked around for a small moment. He then heard his human coming, recognizing her specific foot sounds and squealing with what could be delight.

His mother Love by Design, or Dezra, meanwhile, was out in the field with a warm blanket on. She was digging through the snow with her hooves and nose to get to grass that wasn't even alive...She snorted and squealed her annoyance, and one of the helpers heard her. They brought her back into the mare barn, and called to her human boy. He nodded as he hurried to the stall of the bay mare with the Tobiano and the pretty blaze. The Tobiano, by the way, is on her lower neck, shoulders, back, upper sides, and rump. Her tail is a pretty mix of black and white, as is the mane of course. She has the same brown eyes almost all of the horses in these barns seem to have, which seems a natural thing. She let the boy take off the blanket and dry her legs and muzzle. She then let him groom her and pet her a bit, then he got her food and water before going out of the stall.

Meanwhile, an American Cream draft named Morning Dove seemed to be having horse conversation with another mare. The other mare was her best friend Graceful Dancer, a Friesian Gypsy mix. The cremello(?) cream mare shook out her blonde mane a couple times. She snorted and swished the blonde tail, then squealed to the other mare. Brown eyes looked around to wherever she could, then she heard the answering sound. The black mare with the extreme (?) Tobiano, meanwhile, waited for another answer. She herself had blue eyes, rather then brown, and everyone always stopped to admire them. Her hooves and muzzle were pretty pink, and people seemed to like that too for some reason. Of course they admired the black mane with its white forelock tip. Her tail was snowy white; she continued to 'converse' with the other mare, and seemed quite happy to do so.

That's just a day in the lives of these horses.

End


End file.
